1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus and a print control program.
2. Background Technology
There is a need for what is called high-speed printing, in which more printing is executed by a printer in less time. Included as one of the important elements for achieving high-speed printing is a reduction in the time required for transferring the necessary information to the printer (the transfer time). Also, in printers, a special color ink can be used for printing in some instances. Special color inks include inks of spot colors (for example, metallic ink) that do not fall under the process colors (cyan, magenta, yellow, and black), and liquids for creating a special visual effect (for example, clear inks). Herein, regarding objects that are illustrated with the same color as an instruction color for specifying a region where printing is to be carried out, using a special color recording material, there is known a print control apparatus that includes an issuing means for issuing a draw command for printing using the special color recording material, and a transmitting means for transmitting PDL data, which includes this draw command, to a print apparatus (see Patent Document 1).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-58977 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.